


Trouble

by Fairy_fail



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-13
Updated: 2017-03-13
Packaged: 2018-10-04 09:41:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10273973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fairy_fail/pseuds/Fairy_fail
Summary: Levy is dying for Gajeel. Juvia is dying for Gray. Normal right? But when Juvia has to help Gajeel with something personal, jealousy takes these relationships to dangerous places. Honestly i have no idea where this story is going so feel free to comment to help me spice up the plot. Rated M for language and future lemons.





	

**Author's Note:**

> First chapter guys. Stay tuned to find out what the hell Gajeel and Juvia are up to. PLEASE REVIEW!

It had been the fourth time this week that Levy McGarden had sat in the guild hall and Gajeel Redfox had not once sauntered up to her table to scruff up her hair and call her one or more derogatory names to describe her inadequacy in height.

And it sucked.

Peeking from behind her latest novel, she took in the sight of the dragon slayer grunting over a plate of bolts and scrap metal, his eyes darker than most days.

And of course, Lily was nowhere in sight. She loved the exceed to bits, but he was also her excuse to walk up to the lunch table reserved for the Punk Prince and steal a conversation.

 

Well, she'd hardly call it a conversation.

She'd carry on excitedly about some piece of literature or another to the surprisingly well read cat, while Gajeel would stare. Just stare, looking mystified. She lived for that look. It made her feel important.

She was shaken out of her daydream at the crack of the guild doors. The cool air blew in, making her grip her short dress more tightly over her thighs. It was Juvia. She had been away on a mission for several days and had finally returned. She looked tired, but her eyes lit up as she looked madly around the guild hall.

 

Ah yes, Gray.

 

Any one in Fairy Tail could decipher that crazed look a mile away. How her smile would widen from ear the ear, her shoulders would raise and her hands would clasp together as she shuffled around feverishly. All in all, utter and unadulterated joy.

 

Basically how Levy felt about Gajeel. On the inside of course.

 

Presently the water mage regained a calm demeanor realizing her beloved ice boy was nowhere to be found(He had sneaked out the back door).

She seemed only to remember in that moment that she was tired and starving. Juvia took quick paces in the direction of the bar where Mira was stationed carrying out housekeeping duties as usual. She was almost to the bar when she stopped suddenly.

If the dragon slayer had said Juvia's name Levy hadn't heard, but the water mage had pivoted on her heel back in the direction of Gajeel. The two seemed to hold each other's gaze for what felt like longest 3 seconds of Levy's life. Then suddenly, still without words, Juvia scurried over to where Gajeel was sitting, patted him on the back and took his large arm ushering him out of the seat. Gajeel slung his arm over her shoulder and after exchanging a few inaudible words they began slowly making their way out door of the guild.

All Levy could do was watch as the boy she was dying over walked away, his arm draped around another wom-. Well Juvia, Levy told herself. Good old Juvia. She couldn't help but feel disappointed.

She tried to recommence her novel. When Levy grew tired of rereading the same two paragraphs, whose words seemed to all merge together in a small illegible mass, she decided it was time to call it a day. Back at fairy hills under a cool shower, the solid script mage decided she would be optimistic, telling herself that for sure she'd find a way to see Gajeel. She smiled as she washed away the day from her small shoulders.

The dragon slayer and the water mage were not seen at the guild for the next 3 days.


End file.
